


the delayed return

by Rangerfan58



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the delayed return

Five years ago

"Dr. Watson you're needed at the river"

"what for?"

"um there's a body that needs identifying plus we need to confirm that they are actually dead and you're currently the only doctor in the area"

"very well take me there"

and so they go to the river and as soon as Watson saw the body he ran down hoping it wasn't who he feared it was but at the same time knowing it was. As soon as he was down there he did the basic things needed to confirm death and he did

"you men are right he's dead, died from falling a great distance and then drowning I think"

"do you know who it is?"

"I'm afraid I do"

"who is it?"

"Sherlock Holmes greatest detective in London"

a few days later Watson was back in London and Lestrade and several other officers were there and took care of the coffin that had Sherlock Holmes' body and there was a small private funeral and then they went their separate ways

two years earlier

"hello Lestrade has the murderer of Ronald Adair been found yet?"

"I'm afraid not, though I suspect that only Mr. Sherlock Holmes would have been able to catch this killer"

"yes I know, I do miss him dearly even though it's been three years"

"yes and to be quite honest I also miss him whenever we get an intriguing case that would've peeked his interest"

"you know Lestrade I just had a thought"

"what is it Watson?"

"well shortly before we left for Switzerland Holmes was worried about something called an air gun that might've been what killed Adair, if I'm right then we have a dangerous weapon still out on the street"

"yes but we're also one step closer to solving the case"

"well I'll leave you to it now Lestrade"

"right I'll let you know if we've turned anything else up"

present day

"well Lestrade how are you?"

"fine doctor we've actually had a pretty decent year solving most of our cases in a timely manner and also solving a few of our older cases except for one"

"the Adair case"

"yes and there's been a few more murders with this air gun of yours since though we don't know the killer we have indeed confirmed the weapon used for the murders"

"well Lestrade my office is closed now so I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for some tea"

"why doctor Watson that would be wonderful"

and so the two go to the office of doctor Watson neither knowing they were being followed by a very old friend of theirs who was currently in disguise. A few minutes after Lestrade and Watson had their tea Watson's helper stated he had a visitor who had followed her

"now look here sir you're trespassing and unless you want inspector Lestrade here to arrest you I'd suggest you leave, now"

"why Watson why would you want me to leave?"

the disguise comes off to reveal Sherlock Holmes and both of them faint from shock. A few minutes later they were awake and both confirming he was indeed alive

"Holmes how can you be alive I have your letter from the falls and we both were at the funeral"

"I know however the body you've buried is little more than a good copy of me tell me have either of you been following a man named Seigerson?"

"yes both of us have since he's had some intriguing things to tell in his adventures"

"than you never figured out it was word from me to the rest of the world only in disguise only my brother Mycroft knew the truth"

"but why not just tell one of us?"

"simple you Watson were in grave danger having been at the falls yourself and as for Lestrade well he's quite busy as an inspector plus he never would've believed the letter was from me seeing as how I was buried and he was grieving in his own way"

"well an any case Mr. Holmes it's good to see you again"

"yes now tell me Lestrade you've done quite well for yourself since my absence but what have you found about the Adair murder?"

"well we know it was an air gun but other than that we have no idea who could've done it or why"

"well I have a theory but to confirm it we have to do something very dangerous for all of us"

"where you like when you like Holmes"

"I quite agree with the doctor Mr. Holmes we've already buried you once if we must bury you again we will do it knowing exactly who killed you either that or we will die with you"

"well we're going to need some of your men prepared Lestrade they will need to be on Baker Street if this is to work"

"I'll get right on it"

he leaves and after he gets back they get the full story from Holmes and then they separate again to prepare and so a few hours later the three of them met up at Watson's office and they went across the street from Baker Street

"Holmes how can you be over there yet here at the same time?"

"simple Watson that is a wax bust that Mrs. Hudson is using to fool our perpetrator"

and so several hours later someone came up and they shot at Holmes and when that happened Watson and Holmes started fighting him while Lestrade gave the whistle signal and once things calms down Watson and Lestrade are surprised that the person who had killed Adair and attempted to kill Holmes was Moran

"Moran was the killer?"

"yes indeed Watson, surprised you didn't he?, he is also the one who gave me that chase after the falls"

"well we have him now and can connect him to a lot of murders that were solved but had no real suspect"

"indeed and I do say that you've improved in my absence Lestrade"

"indeed I have but I'm still glad to have you back and alive can I presume that the public will know of your return soon enough?"

"yes they will and you can get that coffin out of the ground now if my brother already hasn't"

and so Holmes and Watson would work for many more years until they retired occasionally helping the Yard with their work


End file.
